


thsc incorrect quotes.

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, OOC, UHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - Freeform, kind of, low effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is low effort ngl. just wanted a headstart to the fic world.Also,the website is ScatterPatter incorrect quotes generator
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

1.  
Henry: I can explain.  
Charles: Can you?  
Henry: If you give me thirty seconds to think of a lie.

2.  
Henry: Fuck.  
Charles: We've got to work on your cursing.  
Henry: Why? I'm pretty good at cursing already.

3.  
Ellie: What time is it?  
Charles: I don’t know; pass me that saxophone and we’ll find out  
Charles: *Plays sax loudly and extremely out of tune*  
Henry: WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT TWO IN THE MORNING  
Charles: It’s 2 am

3.  
Ellie, holding a python: Guys I impulsively bought a snake, what do I name him  
Charles: You did WHAT–  
Henry: William Snakepeare

4.  
Ellie, negotiating with Reginald: We have Henry. Give us ten thousand dollars and they will be returned to you unharmed  
Henry: Whoa, whoa, wait, you think I’m only worth ten thousand dollars?  
Ellie:  
Henry: MAKE IT ONE MILLION–  
Ellie: HENRY STOP

5.  
Ellie: Dandelions symbolize everything I want to be in life  
Reginald: Fluffy and dead with a gust of wind?  
Ellie: Unapologetic. Hard to kill. Feral, filled with sunlight, bright, beautiful in a way that the conventional and controlling hate but cannot ever fully destroy. Stubborn. Happy. Bastardous. Friends with bees. Highly disapproving of lawns. Full of wishes that will be carried far after I die.  
Henry: edible

6.  
Ellie: I’m going to defeat you with the power of friendship! ... And this knife I found.


	2. So-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random crap i think of at 2am. don't expect any of this shit to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to do with my life  
> here's some random ideas. this is going to be the most usless contribution to the fandom that i have ever done,if it wasn't a burden at the first place

What if Ellie is the daughter of the past Toppat leaders? That will probably be the reason she knows about the Toppat Clan but couldn't call for help.

What if Henry is in one way or another,related to the CCC?He's the one creating all the FAIL timlines,after all.

Imagine Dave as a CCC secret agent.Just. The coincidences,man. It would all be solved

Dr,V is hilariously underrated. Think of her potential. She is a mysterious doc that came outta nowhere and seemed to know about the Toppat Clan. IDK,kinda sus.

I really think that Henry Stickmin is severely underrated. The dude straight up pulled stuff from thin air,somehow remembering things that shouldn't be remembered,and,based on that "cheat" fail (i forgot what it was called,but is basically noclip-ing out of the problem) he can affect the codes in some way? Yeah. plus he can manipulate zero-point energy apparently. and no one questions about that. Plus he decapacitates RHM with a chainsaw. If that's not questionable idk what is.

What if Ellie is a lab experiment? An attempt to give humans superpowers?

How did Reginald rise to power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> my next work (or chapter) will be some prompts because idk how to write but i can worldbuild and set up plots.


End file.
